Year of the Spark: May 18
by Sparky Army
Summary: John comes to Elizabeth to practice his bedside manner but who is comforting whom?


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

A/N: I'm not sure if John's self doubt is too much but I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

**Trust**

_By kuroima_

Elizabeth groaned as she heard the door chime but called to whoever was there that he should enter her room. She sat up in her bed and straightened her hair to look at least half decent and not as if she had spent all day in her bed even if it was the case. As the doors opened with a smooth sound she grimaced against the light that fell into her room from the hallway and was far too bright in her opinion. She blinked to make out the person that entered her room and the unruly hair was a dead giveaway. "Dr. Weir, is it okay if I-"

"Yes, come in. Just close that door," John stepped further into her quarters so that the doors closed and at the same time the room was illuminated in damped light. "Thank you Major, this is much better," she sighed and gave him a small smile.

He nodded in acknowledgment and handed her a cup. "Teyla told me to give this to you, it's Athosian tea," while she took the cup gratefully and smelled at the dulcet aroma of the tea John grabbed the only chair in the room and seated himself next to her bed.

"I thought you want to know that everybody is back safe and sound. The Athosians are back at the mainland and everything in the city is running normal as always. And you don't need to worry about anything, McKay is doing all the work and I keep an eye on him that he doesn't blow up the city," he explained as she took a sip from the hot tea and lifted an amused eyebrow.

"That's good to hear. How is Rodney?" she took another sip.

John rolled his eyes. "He's acting as if he is terminally ill but he just got a cold. It's nothing compared to you," he directed his eyes to her. "How are you feeling?" she could hear the concern in his voice.

The time she had spent with Rodney and Kolya in the rain left her with a fever and a severe cold. And it sent shivers down her spine as she thought back to the incident that was only about twenty-four hours ago. "I'm fine, I had a day of rest and should be able to get back to work tomorrow," she put the cup aside at her nightstand and didn't saw how John narrowed his eyes.

"Dr. Beckett said something about at least three days of rest," he leaned back in his seat. "I would obey his order. I clearly remember how he haunted me down when I left the infirmary to early after my unintentional rendezvous with the bug," he rubbed the side of his neck at the memory of the painful confrontation.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow. "I'm not the only one who needs to rest after this day."

"I had a good night's rest and feel perfectly fine besides I'm not the one with the knockdown cold and fever," he leaned forward to place one of his hands on her forehead as she was about to say something and frowned at his movement. "Good god! You're burning!" he flinched his hand away as if he actually burned it.

Elizabeth immediately missed the cold and the feeling of his hand on her forehead. "I'm sure it isn't that bad," she put her own hand on her forehead.

"Not that bad? I could roast a turkey steak on your head!" he wildly gestured and she just raised her eyebrow again. "Okay, maybe just an egg," Elizabeth started to laugh which turned into a cough and he looked apologetic but she just shook her head.

"I really appreciate your concern Major but I'm fine. However if it satisfies you I promise that I'll stay in bed tomorrow and give my body more time to recover," he nodded contentedly.

"Are you okay?" she stopped in her movement to reach the cup on her nightstand and already opened her mouth to tell him to stop asking her that as she locked her eyes with him. It was the same concern and fear she had seen not so long ago as he released her from Kolya's grip and a horrible future as a hostage of the Genii. The fact that she could have ended up locked in a cell in the hands of the enemy send shivers down her spine and was presumably the most frightened thought she ever had but she was lying safely in her bed here in Atlantis and she knew it would always be an unpleasant memory but it was over and she felt good apart from the cold and the fever. "I'm okay," she just said but told him a lot more through her eyes and he nodded.

"I'm sorry, I should have-"

"No," she saw the guilt on his face. "There is nothing you need to apologize for-"

John shook his head. "Instead of running around the city like a madman I should have tried to rescue you and McKay or wait for Ford and Teyla's help."

Elizabeth sighed and watched him intensely. "Yes, maybe you should have done this but then Kolya might have already killed me. It took a lot of effort from Rodney to let him keep me alive," she observed him but he didn't seemed to be convinced. She took his hand and their eyes met. "John, when I made the decision to add you to the expedition I was aware of the fact that one day you maybe would replace Col. Sumner and that you have…let's say your own way to solve things," she gave him a small smile. "But you have shown that I don't need to regret that decision, I can trust you with the people life's of this expedition and I'm deeply grateful for yesterday, you saved my life."

He looked down at their still joined hands. "I told you that I can get us into trouble and I already did."

"John Sheppard, how many times do I have to tell you that you're doing a good job," she looked as if she had caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

He hesitated before he answered. "It's just…you know my file, it's long ago since someone has put such trust in me and I just don't want to screw it."

"You've earned yourself this trust and besides we all screw things but I will make sure to remind you of what is right if you ever going to screw something," she stressed the last few words with an amused voice and squeezed his hand. "Is that okay?"

A smile sneaked upon his face and he nodded. "Thank you," he shifted nervously on his seat as the silence between them stretched further. He withdrew his hand from hers and both were left with yearning for the lost contact. "I should better go and you should sleep and rest and…erm...you know," he gestured his hand to the door.

Elizabeth only nodded and changed her position on the bed. As he put away the chair he stared at her for a split second not knowing what to do. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, John" she followed him with her eyes.

He quickly covered the distance to the door and suddenly stopped and turned to her. "It would have been a catastrophe if he would have taken you," he smiled. "And for the record _you_ are doing an excellent job, Elizabeth."

He vanished and she stared at the spot where he stood for a moment. She sank back into her bed and rearranged her blanket. She felt a bit more exhausted than before but however more pleased.

"Thank you, John," she whispered to the empty room.


End file.
